Move Along
by Kagome-reincarnation
Summary: This is a songfic that I came up with in a moment of boredom. I'm not sure if it really aquits, but it feels like good practice for my stories in general.... am I improving? SasuNaru


_**Move Along**_

_By: Kagome-reincarnation_

_Disclaimer: The following song in no way belongs to me. In no way. It belongs to the band, All-American Rejects(Thank you, Fox Loves Shinigami, for pointing that out!). Also, Naruto, the Anime, also does not belong to me.

* * *

_

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking._

_When you fall everyone says,_

"_Another day and you've had your fill of sinking."_

_With the life held in your- hands are shaking cold_

_These hands are meant to hold_

I've been thinking lately... And I've realized some things... I don't have any true friends. Hell, if I died, I think the only ones that would care would be Iruka-sensei, and the Hokage. Of course, I guess I could be wrong, but everyone else just serves to discourage me... I know that I'm the container for the Kyuubi, but is that really a good reason to loathe me so much? Is that even fair? I'm only the container, but all everyone sees is the Kyuubi. I guess I must be a plastic container...Or maybe a glass one...? After all, everyone can see straight through me, and see only what I contain.

_Speak to me_

_When all you got to keep is strong, _

_Move along, move along_

_Like I know you do_

_And even when your hope it gone,_

_Move along, move along,_

_Just to make it through- move along _

I think Naruto must be made of glass... Sakura doesn't know yet, but I think Kakashi does. In fact, every other adult here probably does. I guess it's just some rule that says that kids can't know...? Naruto is the Kyuubi's container, but everyone treats him so badly...

Shouldn't he be called a hero? He saved the village and protects it by holding what he does. Perhaps one day the demon will be free. The village will be the first one to go.

_Move along_

I think I'm a thick kind of glass. You know the really thick kind that you can just see the cracks in? It's not broken, but halfway there... That's how thick I must be. Perhaps that is strength? Who knows? But I guess that means I'm calling myself strong.

Am I strong? I have to wonder about that. I guess it's only normal for something like this me to be so easily destroyed. No matter how thick glass is, it can be broken.

That's...

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely_

_Could be a night when your life ends_

_Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving_

_All the pain held in your- hands are shaking cold_

_Your hands are mine to hold_

...the only thing that sticks out the most in my mind. Naruto is easily seen through and very strong, but he is also very fragile. Glass can only be hit so many times before it completely breaks. I want to help, I really do. I...I've always held him dear in my heart, especially when he brought me back from Orochimaru.

He saved me a lot that day. He came with quite a few Konoha ninjas, but they came against his orders. He had risen in level. He was a jonnin. He told them not to harm me.

Of course, no one really listened, and quite a few of them did try to kill me, but he was always there, trying to protect me.

Even when I stabbed him in the back with one of my kunais; he just smiled really sadly at me before fending off another attack headed for my direction. I don't think I really ever understood that.

_Speak to me_

_When all you got to keep is strong,_

_Move along, move along_

_Like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone,_

_Move along, move along_

_Just to make it through-move along_

I wish someone could see me for who I am. I'm the container, not the contained. When will someone understand that...? Everyday, it's just the same scorn over and over, and over again. I think that people should just go off and submit themselves to it. Maybe they would understand how bad I hurt each time they say something.

I want to just cry and hold myself in the dark, but I'm a little afraid of the dark. Too many people have attacked me in it, and it holds so much of the unknown... Just like mist, I should say. Everyone says that I should be clouded in it under the ground. Six feet under it. It's really depressing after everyone of the last generation has tried to kill you at least once.

_Go on, go on, go on, go on;_

_When everything is wrong,_

_We move along_

I think I might be in love with Uzumaki Naruto. He's a fool, an idiot, and much more, but he is also quite earnest in everything he does. He does it willingly, and it makes me want to hold him and cry for him. He can't cry for himself, you know.

He told me. He promised himself after his fifth birthday to never cry again because that was the first attempt on his life. The only times I've ever seen him truly cry is when it was for someone else. How could that idiot be so selfless?

No matter how I see it, he's just so innocent and naive. Well, naive in his own way. A person can't exactly be naive after being stabbed and tortured in the dark for so long.

_When everything is wrong,_

_We move along._

I hurts now. I... I guess I finally gave up. Someone, one of my friends, just tried to kill me. Why Sakura-chan? Why? I wonder how she found out. And I wonder if she holds me responsible for the death of her brother... I don't want to hurt her, so I can't really attack her. I just don't have it in me.

I never thought she would do it of all people... I never thought that she could truly hate me enough to kill me. I never did.

She's gone now. I let her hurt me as much as she wanted. My body probably isn't going to survive the thrashing she gave me. I just hope that I can keep the Kyuubi tied to my body so that it dies when I do. I can't exactly have it murdering everyone in the village...

_Along, along, along_

I wonder what happened. Naruto was there in front of my eyes, but Sakura came up to him, smiling coyly, as usual.

After a few minutes, the two of them walked off... That was three hours ago. I turn around. What the hell? Why is she behind me? And why the hell is she alone?

"Where's Naruto?" I ask her, wondering where she took him.

"Oh, him? I don't know."

I can tell she's lying, and I tell her so. "Where is he?"

"It was for you!" she breaks off. Her hands come up to her face, and I notice blood on the back of one of them. I grab her hand.

"What is this?"

"Oh! I must've accidentally cut myself!" she yanks her hand out of my grip. "As for Naruto, I've destroyed him. Now he won't be able to bother you!" She's smiling.

How could she smile so cruelly like that? Hasn't he saved her life before!

"Where is he?" This is the last time I'm going to ask. I know I sound horrible to her now. My voice has much more than just a hint of steel.

"I...I dragged his body behind the butchers, and let the butcher know."

"You WHAT!" And I'm off, worried.

_When all you got to keep is strong,_

_Move along, move along_

_Like I know you do._

_And even when your hope is gone,_

_Move along, move along_

_Just to make it through-move along._

I can't feel anything anymore... Am I finally dying now...? Oh, the butcher came out. I try to wave, but I just can't pick up my arm.

He's smiling, and he's got his newest and sharpest knife in his hand. Is he going to hurt me too...? I can tell that my smile is faltering.

"Naruto? Is that you?" I can't see his face. It's too dark. I just make a noise, and I hope that he knows that it's me.

"Thank God, the butcher's a friend of mine!" He comes closer, and I can finally tell that it's not the butcher. It's the old man from Ichiraku.

_When all you got to keep is strong,_

_Move along, move along_

_Like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone,_

_Move along, move along_

_Just to make it through_

I'm racing to Ichiraku Ramen. I've just been to the butcher's. He said that he told the old man from Ichiraku that Naruto was beaten, and behind his shop. Ayame's father had taken him to his small home behind his shop.

"Where's Naruto?" I demand, as I reach the shop. Ayame just shakes her head sadly, and nods to the back of the store.

I think I just heard my heart break. As it is, I hurry to his side.

He's broken, bloody, and completely covered in pristine, white bandages.

"Naruto..." My breath just caught in my throat. I don't think I can talk now. He's unconscious, but with the pain he'd be feeling if her were conscious, I think that's probably a good thing.

_To make it through_

I hear my heartbeat. It's so slow... But I can still hear everything else.

"Naruto..." Who was that? It can't have been old man Ichiraku, and it was too deep to be Ayame... "Oh, God, Naruto, what the hell happened to you...?"

That had to be Sasuke. Why is he here...?

"Nng..." That's kind of all my throat can manage right now. I want water- I think it'd help with my throat.

It was given to me. Someone tipped the glass, so that the water slipped into my throat.

_When all you got to keep is strong,_

_Move along, move along_

_Like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone,_

_Move along, move along_

_Just to make it through-move along_

After a few more minutes, he sat up. He still hadn't opened his eyes. They were bound by some bandage.

"Am I...going to be blind...?" he asked. I guess you could call it the first thing he said when he woke.

"No, no. I managed to get to your eyes in time." The old man from Ichiraku was nice enough to save him... I guess he must've really made an impression on him, huh?

"Oh. Thanks. Why were you there...?"

"Someone tipped me off. I think it was a Neji...?" Anyways, he said that a friend of his was in trouble, but the butcher had a thing against Hyuugas, so he needed my help."

Neji? Neji helped Naruto? Neji helped Naruto when I couldn't? He must've had his Byakugan activated at the time. Darn it! I wasn't useful!

"...Why are you here, Sasuke?" It seemed he had finally finished mulling over the whole Neji concept.

"Sakura."

"Oh." That one word was all it took for him to lapse back into his mind.

"I won't let her do it again." That was all I could think of at the time. He might leave our team if the risk was there. "I promise! I'll even go out with her to keep her from it, but I'd rather kill her."

"No, no... Don't kill her. I'm not mad at her."

I stared at him. Had I heard right? He _wasn't_ mad at her. He wasn't mad at her!

What the hell! I'd have fucking killed her!

I heard a small noise. It was a door closing. I guess the old man left. A quick glance confirms it.

Anyways, how could he have been so deceived? Sakura wasn't going to just let him off when she finds out that he's fine!

"I'll be perfectly fine again in another hour anyways."

That voice...

"Are you...used to this...?" I have to know. What have these people been doing to him?

"Yes..."

"Oh, Gods... I'm so sorry, Naruto." That was all I could really say. Not exactly very helpful, huh?

_Go on, go on, go on, go on;_

_Write back what is wrong_

_We move along_

"It's alright." Naruto told him, earnest. "It's fine. I don't blame you at all!"

"You hate yourself, don't you?" Sasuke asked him, his voice fairly calm. Naruto probably would never have known anything was wrong if not for the barely audible crack at the end.

"No. I just accept what I am."

"Oh? What are you?" Sasuke wanted to know. What was he that allowed him to be hurt so easily?

"I am glass."

"My God..." Sasuke looked like he was going to cry. Instead, he knelt over Naruto's body.

"Are you OK, now?" he asked, an idea forming in his mind. What if he finally confessed? He thought. What if he showed Naruto that someone truly did love him?

"Yeah. I could probably get beaten again and not be hurt to badly." He said.

"OK..." Sasuke laid next to him, grasping Naruto's slim waist. Other than a slight jump, there was no other reaction.

"Sasuke...?" There was a small hesitancy in his voice that worried Sasuke.

"Mmmm... Yeah?"

"What're you doing?"

"Well... I guess I want to tell you."

"?" Naruto was confused. What did Sasuke want to tell him? Why was he holding him? He wanted to believe that Sasuke loved him, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. It would only hurt him.

"I...I think I'm in love with you." Sasuke paused for a moment. "It hurts when I'm not around you, and I'm really comfortable with you.

"I can't even begin to consider the possibilities, and I don't want you to get hurt anymore, and I don't want you to be hurt either. Emotionally or physically, by someone else, or by yourself; don't hurt yourself...

"Please?" Sasuke spoke so pleadingly, that Naruto nearly cried.

"Do you really...?" Naruto asked, choking on his words.

"I do."

"Oh, Sasuke!"

"Oh, Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto!"

Naruto quickly recovered, running off into the sunset with his new lover.

((Sorry, I just had to do that. Killed the mood, didn't it?))

"I...I love you too." Naruto said, hesitant, and scared. "I always have..."

Sasuke was in shock. Naruto loved him? Truly?

"Thank God." He said. "Thank God." It was all he could really say.

"Aishiteru..."

* * *


End file.
